Autonomous vehicles may me configured for self-driving without input from human operators in many driving situations. In certain driving situations, it may be beneficial to have input from remote drivers (or “teleoperators”) in resolving a given predetermined driving situation. However, a single driver may not have a high level of experience or skill in dealing with a given driving situation. Also, different drivers may have different levels of experience and skill in dealing with a given driving situation.